


True Romance Bughead AU

by dontmakemeshedmyskin



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 08:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontmakemeshedmyskin/pseuds/dontmakemeshedmyskin
Summary: In New York, a loner writer meets the love of his life who he would of never expected to stumble into his life when she did - no pun intended.





	True Romance Bughead AU

Jughead P.O.V.

Jughead sat alone in the Bijou with a Diet Coke in one hand and jelly bellies in the other. His long fingers ran through his hair, settling into the seat he'd be in for at least 4 and a half hours. It’d been his annual double feature birthday event and his old pal Archie decided to put responsibility over his best bud. Jughead’s face lit up as the movie began but it soon fell as a large bang came from the front entrance. A bubbly giggle escaped an adorable blonde’s glossed lips, she wore a tight black leather dress that barely covered anything with a red fuzzy coat and red pumps, as she bounced into the theater with a tub of popcorn. She skipped down the rows into the one right above him, eating shit as she made it to the seat directly behind him. Her popcorn tub flying straight into his lap as it rained popcorn around him, he laughed softly to himself,

“I’m so sorry!” He heard a soft whisper at his ear as a hand brushed his shoulder, pushing popcorn to the ground, “I am the clumsiest person in the world,” she muttered softly to herself, obviously embarrassed, as her hand reached over onto his thigh to grab her tub.

“It’s okay,” he said as he picked popcorn out of his hair, “it's not everyday that a beautiful girl dumps a tub of buttery ass popcorn on me.” She smiled softy, her face flushing at his compliment. Settling in the seat behind him, he could feel her fidget as her leg bopped and his seat vibrated. He bit the inside of his cheek, trying to figure out why she'd been there in the first place but when he looked back at her watching the film as her lips parted, lighting a cigarette he realized he didn't give a damn. Glancing at him as she noticed he'd been staring, she blushed bright red,

“Do you mind filling me in on what I missed?” She asked, sweetly, pointing her red nail tip towards the screen. He nodded, taking a good look at her face, her emerald eyes shimmered. This was the most beautiful women he’d ever seen,

“Yeah-,” he began but before he could finish she was crawling into the seat next to him, “wait, you’ve never seen Sherlock Holmes?” He asked, cocking an eyebrow at her. She shook her head, grinning,

“Is that a bad thing?” She asked, quietly, her cigarette hanging out of her mouth as she shrugged off her coat.

“No, but I have so much to teach you,” he said with a giant smirk as that damned bubbly giggle escaped her lips again, “I’m Jughead by the way,” he whispered in her ear. She smiled softly to herself before extending her hand to him,

“I’m Elizabeth but people call me Betty.” He took her hand in is and shook it gently. He felt his heart begin to tighten as her their hand shake was over. This was the girl of his dreams.

-

“Excuse me, Watson!” Betty quipped as she dramatically swung the exit doors to the Bijou open, “I think we have some investigating to do,” she continued as she held up an imaginary magnifying glass.

“But of course, Holmes,” Jughead replied, laughing out loud, “there are many mysterious that need solving.”

“Such as?”

“We need to solve the case of how you stole my heart in less than 5 hours,” she blushed at his bluntness,

“Do you like to get pie after you see a good movie?” Betty blurted, “I just have this tradition after a movie to talk about it over pie so, would you like to have some with me?” Jughead smiled at her suggestion, her authenticity catching him off guard.

“I’d love to get some pie with you,” he said gently. Betty clapped her hands together, excitedly, and took his hand in hers.

-

“Enough about Sherlock, we have more important matters to discuss,” Jughead said, eagerly.

“Like what, hot shot?” Betty asked, taking another bite of her cherry pie.

“Well, for starters, what do you do? Where're ya from? What's your favorite color? Who's your favorite movie star? What are your turn-ons and turn-offs? Do you have a fella? And, in a theater full of empty seats, why did you sit by me?” After taking another bite of her pie, Betty put down her fork and looked up at him, her emerald eyes shone with anticipation,

“Ask me them again but this time one-by-one.”

“What do you do?”

“This and that,” she responded with a coy smirk.

“Where are you from?” “A little town that means nothing to me now.”

“What's your favorite color?”

“Pink, it reminds of a time when my life was simple.”

“Favorite movie star?”

“Marilyn Monroe.”

“Would you like a bite of my pie?” He asked suddenly, grinning at her,

“I would, thank you,” she purred, leaning forward to take the fork he held forward into her mouth,

“What are your turn-ons?”

“Black hair, leather,” her hand teased the cuff of his jacket as she spoke, “a man who can enjoy the finer things in life like sugar,” she giggled as he poured half the sugar packets into his coffee. God, this girl was a fucking wet dream, he thought to himself,

“Do you have a fella?”

“Ask me that a little later..”

“Lastly, in a theater full of empty seats, why did you sit by me?”

“You seemed like a nice guy!” She exclaimed, “and I just had to dump my popcorn all over you.”

“It was worth it,” he whispered, taking her hand in his as she smiled at him. He didn't mind the smell of butter in his hair. Betty looked up at him, as he brought her hand up to his lips and placed a sweet kiss on the knuckle. She blushed, he felt butterflies in his stomach as she looked at him. She was the one, he thought to himself, and he was never going to let anyone else have her.

“I'll pay, where to next?” She asked as an eager grin graced her beautiful face. She gently placed a crisp $50 under her plate and drew a smiley face on the napkin that sat next to it as well as a note for the waitress that read, 'you were kind and I loved the pie.' He felt his heart swell, this girl was going to be the death of him, he thought as she dragged him out of his side of the booth, the smell of sugar filling his nose as she led him into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for the read, follow me on tumblr @ dontmakemeshedmyskin and leave kudos x


End file.
